Life is about more than just surviving
by Rachou.Neko.Luna
Summary: Petit OS fait pour évacuer une certaine frustration. On retrouve Clarke et Lexa en pleine préparation de la bataille du Mont Weather, mais les préparatifs ne se passent pas comme prévu.


Lexa était assise sur son trône, son dos droit, et le visage haut. Elle regardait en contre bas de l'estrade, où une grande table avait été disposée. Sur cette table, se trouvait une maquette du mont Weather, et autour, Indra, Titus et Clarke discutaient du meilleur plan à suivre. Indra haussait régulièrement la voix, montrant son mécontentement de travailler avec les Skaïkru, le peuple du ciel, auquel Clarke appartenait. Titus semblait quant à lui se délecter du spectacle. Lexa poussa un soupir avant de finalement se décider à descendre. Les deux femmes passaient leur temps à se battre, et la jeune commandante aurait préférée qu'elles passent cette énergie sur le champ de bataille.

"Il suffit Indra ! Clarke a raison, soupira-t-elle. Les sous-sols sont les moyens les plus sûrs pour nous de pouvoir pénétrer dans la montagne."

Indra paru contrariée mais ne dit rien, il aurait été bien mal venu pour elle de se mettre à dos sa chef, même si le jeune âge et la fougue de cette dernière l'agaçait souvent. Elle s'inclina cependant et quitta la tente, préférant aller passer ses nerfs sur un jeune plutôt que sur elle. Titus leva alors la tête, ses lèvres entre-ouvertes pour dire quelque chose, mais la main tendue de Lexa en guise de stop le fit se courber de nouveau. Il s'excusa alors puis sorti à son tour de la tente.

La brune se tourna vers la blonde, qui avait les mains sur les hanches, avec une moue contrariée sur le visage. Lexa au fond d'elle adorait quand elle faisait cette tête, comme une enfant à qui on refusait son premier sabre. La commandante esquissa un sourire, chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était seule avec Clarke. Cette dernière avait suivi sa comparse un instant, toujours boudeuse, et bien assez vite elle ne put se retenir, et elle devait exprimer sa frustration.

"Pourquoi refuse-t-elle toujours ce que je dis ? Je te jure Lexa, elle a quelque chose contre moi ! Elle ne veut pas nous aider, et tu sais pourquoi ? Car elle ne m'aime pas, voilà !"

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, et s'approcha de la blonde.

"Clarke, sa voix grave résonna un instant sous la tente, Indra n'a rien contre toi, tu deviens paranoïaque. C'est une de mes meilleurs éléments sur le champ de bataille, elle te défendra si je lui ordonne, et elle te protègera aussi.

-D'accord, et si tu ne lui ordonne pas hein ? Combien de terriens elle a assassiné, sous TES ordres, Lexa?

-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher éternellement la mort de ton peuple !"

La blonde ouvrit la bouche mais la brune l'en empêcha.

"Combien des miens as-tu fais brûler, alors que nous voulions juste comprendre ce qu'il se passait sur notre territoire. Nous devons tous survivre comme nous pouvons.

-Peut-être que la vie ne consiste pas seulement à juste survivre."

Lexa ne sut pas quoi répondre, la blonde avait raison, parfois, il fallait penser à autre chose. Alors, elle fit un pas et sa main droite vint se poser sur la joue de la blonde. Encore un pas et ses lèvres rencontraient leurs jumelles. Le baiser était doux, la blonde lui rendit d'ailleurs avec une délicate passion. La brune se recula un peu pour respirer et voulu reposer ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde qui se recula cette fois.

"Désolée, je.. Je ne peux..

-Je vais t'apprendre à te battre, suis-moi" Lexa l'interrompit, elle s'en voulait, elle n'aurait pas dû, elle le savait, mais elle ne voulait pas que la plus jeune s'échappe. Elle sortit de la tente, en attrapant son sabre. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, et la suivit.

Les deux jeunes femmes traversèrent le camp, avant d'arriver sur le centre d'entraînement. Octavia était avec Indra, en train de désespérément l'attaquer, pendant que celle-ci l'envoyait tout le temps mordre la poussière, sous les rires amusés de Nyko. Lexa se rendit contre le portant avec les armes, les jugea un instant puis se décida pour une petite épée, assez courte et légère, qu'elle fit tourner dans ses mains un instant avant de la remettre à Clarke, pommeau en avant. Cette dernière s'en saisit, avec un sourcil haussé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire à la brune qu'elle savait se battre (même si en soi elle ne voulait pas se battre) mais elle sentait que ça pourrait être marrant. Elle avait beaucoup regardé Octavia s'entraîner, et savait qu'elle pouvait peut-être réussi à l'égaler, même si bien évidemment, sa spécialité c'était la survie.

Elle fit un petit mouvement de poignet, avant d'asséner un premier coup à Lexa, en direction de sa tête. Celle-ci le para sans problème. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, qu'elle cacha vite en voyant qu'on l'observait Elle se recula rapidement quand elle vit descendre l'arme de la blonde vers ses chevilles, et très vite, son visage amusé devint plus sérieux, tant Clarke mettait d'ardeur dans ses attaques. Voir le visage plus concentré de la commande lui fit plaisir, elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas la sous-estimer, et même si la blonde était déjà en nage, voir les premiers signes de fatigue de la brune la comblait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie, et très vite, elle se retrouva à devoir parer les coups de la commandante, car celle-ci venait enfin de contre-attaquer. Lexa était assez douce dans ses gestes, et en même temps, Clarke commençait à avoir du mal à suivre le rythme. Ses bras la chauffaient, et elle n'avait presque plus la force de lever son arme au dessus de sa tête pour se défendre. Lexa en profita alors pour faire un petit enchaînement, et Clarke vit son épée voler de ses mains, l'arme de la brune pointée sur sa gorge, un genou au sol. Lexa sourit fièrement, et se décala un peu quand elle s'aperçue du bras tendu de Clarke, qui avait dégainé son arme à feu, et sui était pointé directement sur le front de la brune.

Un silence de glace s'était abattu sur le champ de bataille. Ceux qui avaient suivi l'affrontement des deux jeunes femmes ne disaient rien, et d'un coup d'un seul, Indra et Nyko se jetèrent sur Clarke, l'éloignant de Lexa, maintenant son bras en l'air, alors qu'Octavia essayait de se jeter entre eux. Clarke se retrouva maintenue au sol dans la boue, son arme dans les mains de Indra. Lexa n'eut qu'une seconde pour agir.

"STOP ! Cria-t-elle. Indra, Nyko, reculez, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous coupe un membre !"

Elle se précipita vers Clarke, pour l'aider à se relever. Clarke souriait, bien qu'un peu choquée intérieurement par la fin du combat et de l'intervention des seconds de Lexa.

"On était à égalité n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle en lui attrapant la main. Elle se releva sous les rires de Lexa. "Oui, tu m'avais cachée que tu savais te battre." Clarke sourit, elle s'était calmée, car même si ce combat n'était qu'un entraînement, un peu d'activité physique faisait toujours du bien. Elle grogna cependant quand elle voulu se passer la main dans les cheveux : elle était couverte de boue. Elle fit une moue un peu vexée, Lexa n'avait rien, juste une petite ligne de sueur perlant sur son front.

"Bon, je vais devoir rentrer à Arkadia.. Annonça Clarke. Je vais me changer et me préparer pour demain. Je reviendrais dans la matinée." Lexa sentit son cœur rater un battement. Clarke partait déjà? Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ouvrit la bouche et tendis précipitamment la main pour attraper celle de sa consœur.

"Ne t'en vas pas ! Tu peux rester au camp pour la nuit si tu veux. Je ferais installer un lit pour toi, et je vais de montrer où nous avons installé nos douches." Le soupçon de panique dans la voix de la brune amusa Clarke, mais elle ne le laissa pas montrer. Vu leur échange de l'après-midi elle était sceptique quant au déroulement de la soirée. Cependant, une partie d'elle avait envie de voir ce qui pouvait se dérouler. Elle jaugea la commandante un instant puis soupira. "Très bien, je reste. Mais je te préviens juste, c'est un test, ne t'attends à rien de ma part." Elle vit Lexa rougir, mais acquiescer sagement, et elle décida donc de la suivre.

Les Trikus avaient installés leur campement en bordure de rivières, à quelques kilomètres du Mont Weather. Lexa les dirigea toutes deux vers une source d'eau chaude naturelle qui était en bordure de campement. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et commença à enlever sa cape, et le reste de ses vêtements, sous le regard gêné de Clarke. Celle-ci avait en même temps terriblement envie de sentir l'eau chaude sur son corps et fini par se convaincre qu'elles n'étaient qu'entre femmes après tout. Elle se déshabilla donc aussi, et entra rapidement dans l'eau, sentant le regard de Lexa sur elle, et essayant d'y échapper.

Lexa n'avait en effet rien raté du spectacle, et avait le rouge aux joues. Elle avait observé la peau blanche de Clarke peu à peu mise à jour, et en avait gravé chaque détail dans son esprit. De ses jambes musclées, à son ventre plat, avec seulement ce qu'il fallait de hanches, sans oublier sa poitrine ronde et blanche, Lexa se dit qu'en ce jour elle pouvait mourir en paix. Clarke se tourna vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rapidement détourner la tête de la brune. Elle soupira, elle se doutait que l'idée n'était pas bonne, mais désormais, elle en était sûre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher cependant de regarder aussi la brune. Une fois la jeune femme dévêtie, elle semblait plus vulnérable, pourtant tout son corps était musclé. Il était aussi recouvert de cicatrices, et parfois des tatouages ornaient sa peau hâlée. Clarke se surprit à la regarder avec autant d'insistance que cette dernière et rougit très vite, se détournant. Lexa était une très belle femme, même si sur le champ de bataille, elle n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un moment dos à dos dans un silence gêné. Puis elles finirent par se laver, toujours sans un bruit. Plusieurs esclaves étaient passées pour prendre leurs vêtements sales et les changer par des propres. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'eau, elles s'enveloppèrent dans leurs vêtements propres et Lexa proposa à la blonde d'aller manger, celle-ci accepta avec plaisir. Elle avait l'impression que l'on s'occupait d'elle pour une fois et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle soupira en se disant pour elle-même que seule Lexa pouvait lui faire oublier ses soucis, alors qu'elle était le premier de sa liste. Les deux jeunes femmes festoyèrent copieusement entourées d'une partie du peuple terrien. Indra, Nyko et Titus étaient assis non loin des deux jeunes femmes, et ne semblaient pas ravis de la tournure qu'avait pris la journée. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient avoir créé leur propre bulle, et même si dans la tête de Lexa la voix de Titus résonnait en lui disant que l'amour est une faiblesse, la jeune brune décidait de l'ignorer pour la soirée.

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans la tente de Lexa et Clarke se dirigea automatiquement vers la table de stratégie, mais la commandante l'en empêcha.

"Tu mérites tes propres peintures Clarke Kom Skaïkru." Elle sourit devant le regard interrogateur de la blonde et sortit d'une de ses malles ce qui pouvait ressembler à une palette de maquillage, mais remplacée par de la peinture. Lexa trempa ses mains dans la palette, et Clarke pu assister à la mise en place de ses fameuses marques autour des yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. "On ne venait pas de se laver? Tu veux vraiment faire ça ce soir?"

La brune sourit à son tour, ses peintures lui donnaient un air plus sauvage, plus dangereux. Elle replongea dans la mixture son index et son majeur, avant de s'avancer vers Clarke, et de lui tracer deux traits sous les joues. Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. "Arrête de bouger!" s'exclama la brune, qui était pourtant tous sourires aussi. Elle commença alors à lui dessiner une ligne partant du front, pour venir se terminer au niveau de l'arrête du nez. Lexa était proche de la blonde, trop proche. Elle sentait son souffle contre son visage. Elle baissa alors les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Clarke. Elle se sentit alors happée par son regard. Elle y décela une lueur de malice, quelque chose qui rendait les yeux de Clarke pétillant, quelque chose qui empêchait Lexa de se sentir triste en sa présence. Elle avait aussi envie d'y déceler une tentation, quelque chose qui lui disait oui, et en même temps, elle avait peur d'y lire ce message. Sa main était restée en suspens entre leurs visages. La commandante se mordit la lèvre. Clarke fut hypnotisée par ce geste. Elle plongea rapidement ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa, et ce qu'elle y vit la déstabilisa. Il y avait une passion dans le regard de la brune, comme si Clarke était tout ce qu'elle désirait. Le désir que la blonde remarquait pour elle l'effraya, mais une partie d'elle avait envie de se laisser tenter. "Désolée" murmura Lexa, sa voix chaude se heurta aux lèvres entres-ouvertes de Clarke, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Lexa n'offrit pas cette fois à la princesse un baiser tendre et doux, mais assoiffé et urgent. Clarke ne put retenir un gémissement monter de sa gorge, elle sentait tout l'espoir et le désespoir de Lexa dans ce baiser. Elle ne put que lui rendre, comme si son oxygène en dépendait. Les lèvres de la terrienne étaient sucrées, et plus le baiser durait, plus il s'intensifiait. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient l'impression que si elles se séparaient elles pourraient en mourir, et pourtant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Clarke se recula.

"Je suis désolée Lexa... Je ne veux être avec personne en ce moment..." Elle avait l'impression de se mentir, mais elle savait que la mort de Finn était encore trop présente dans les esprits de son peuple. Mort provoquée par Lexa de plus.

La main tendue dans le vide, la commandante sentit son cœur se briser, elle sentait les éclats la transpercer en voyant Clarke reculer et sortir de la tente. Et alors qu'elle empêchait un torrent de larmes de couler sur son visage, elle aboya un prénom. "INDRA !"

Le lendemain, elle trahirait Clarke, le lendemain, les Saïkru seront seuls au mont Weather.


End file.
